Las reglas se hicieron para romperse
by RET 7
Summary: Ladybug es la nueva guardiana y eso acarrea consecuencias, el maestro Fu se llevó sus enseñanzas, pero también se llevo algo más importante, sus reglas, si ya es difícil hacer que un par de adolescentes respeten a una figura de autoridad, las cosas son aún peor cuando esa figura ya no existe, y ni que hablar cuando ellos necesiten empezar a regularse así mismos. Pos final season 3.
1. Lo mínimo que merece

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes presentados en esta historia son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment, obra creada sin fines de lucro.

**Lo mínimo que merece**

Han pasado tres días desde el último ataque de Hawk Moth, tres días desde que Wang Fu dejo de ser el guardián de la caja de los miracoulous, tres días desde que las identidades secretas de sus compañeros fueron reveladas ante su mayor enemigo, tres días desde que Chloe Bourgeois decidió darle la espalda a Ladybug y transformarse en Miracle Queen, tres días desde que pudo resarcir su penosa actuación como Aspik y salvar a su compañera como Snake Noir, tres días desde que rechazó el beso de Kagami, tres días desde que su lady se convirtió en la nueva guardiana, tres días desde que ya no la llama su lady.

-¿Qué tanto estas mirando? Comentó desinteresadamente Plagg.

-No estoy del todo seguro. Respondió Adrien borrando por quinta vez el mensaje que estaba escribiéndole a Kagami.

-No entiendo porque tienes tantas dudas de hablarle, hace poco estabas dispuesto a besarla.

Adrien solo hizo una mueca de disconformidad para con la impertinencia de su kwami.

-Se perfectamente lo que no pasó.

-Lo que casi pasó. Interrumpió Plagg enfatizando la palabra casi.

-Como sea, se que no fue correcto y que le debo una explicación al respecto, pero no tengo ni idea de que decirle.

-¿Por qué no sabes que palabras usar? Inquirió la personificación de la destrucción mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

-Porque no se la razón por la cual la rechacé. Adrien soltó su celular y libero un sonoro suspiro mientras se dejaba caer derrotado en su cama.

-¿Esto es por Ladybug verdad, no ibas a dejarla ir? Francamente pensé que ya te habías cansado de ser rechazado.

-Gracias por el recordatorio, por poco y lo olvido. La sutileza en el manejo del sarcasmo del joven Agreste brillaba por su ausencia, casi tanto como el tacto de su kwami al hablar de los infructuosos intentos de conquista por parte de su portador, para con la heroína de París.

De pronto el celular comenzó a sonar y atrajo la atención de Plagg

-Bueno pues hoy estas de suerte. Comentó divertido Plagg mientras sostenía el teléfono en frente de Adrien.

-Llamada entrante de Kagami. Susurró Adrien sin terminar de reaccionar del todo ante la situación.

-¿Vas a responder o te quedaras congelado por el resto de tu vida? Lo increpó el kwami.

Adrien solto un bufido mientras hacía acopio de su, a estas alturas, limitada paciencia.

-¿Ho-hola? Tartamudeó nerviosamente el modelo.

-¿Adrien?

-Si soy yo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡No! Quiero decir si, la verdad no lo sé. Adrien rememoro sus palabras y reparó en lo patético que había sonado.

-Veo que continúas mostrando indecisión ante mí. El tono de Kagami era pacífico, pero el modelo la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en el fondo estaba muy molesta.

-Necesitamos hablar. Adrien no supo de dónde sacó el valor para ser tan directo, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que ya era hora de que lo hiciera.

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no estoy segura de donde podríamos vernos en priva…

-La pista de hielo, dentro de una hora. El joven Agreste se sonrojó de inmediato, luego de haber tomado conciencia de su irrespetuosa interrupción.

-Es un buen lugar, te veo en una hora. Kagami finalizó la llamada sin dar siquiera una despedida.

Adrien se mantuvo unos tres minutos mirando su teléfono sin emitir ninguna reacción al respecto de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Estás bien? La voz de su kwami lo sacó al modelo de su transe auto impuesto.

-Sí, de hecho ya sé que debo hacer.

Adrien bajó hasta el salón de su hogar y solicitó a su guardaespaldas que lo transportara a la pista de hielo.

El portador del miracoulous de la destrucción llegó al punto de encuentro poco menos de treinta minutos antes de la hora pactada, era un manojo de nervios, y para su desgracia toda la seguridad que solía ostentar, iba mermando con el pasar de los minutos, para su fortuna el vehículo de la familia Tsurugi se presentó cinco minutos antes de lo pactado.

Kagami saludó educadamente a su único rival digno en esgrima, su único verdadero amigo, ¿Su único interés amoroso?, bueno eso última estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

-Lamento haber sido tan descortés antes. Se disculpó sinceramente Adrien.

-No hay problema, francamente prefiero cuando eres directo con tus intenciones. El joven Agreste sabía que Kagami no era precisamente buena a la hora de tener tacto con las personas, no es como que sus habilidades sociales fueran mucho mejores que las de su amiga, pero la falta de destreza social de la esgrimista le resultaba particularmente contraproducente en esta ocasión.

-Vamos a los vestuarios, podremos hablar en privado allí. Sugirió Adrien, a lo que Kagami simplemente asintió.

Ya en los vestuarios y una vez que se cercioraron de estar completamente solos y sin posibilidad de ser escuchados por terceros, Adrien carraspeó para preparar su explicación, sin embargo fue Kagami quien tomó la palabra primero.

-¿Por qué rechazaste mi beso? Kagami fue directo al punto, como era su costumbre.

-Porque no podía aceptarlo, no hubiera sido justo para ti. La esgrimista escrudiñó con su mirada al modelo, intentando detectar un deje de mentira en sus palabras, cosa que no logró encontrar.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no sería justo para mí? Kagami mantenía una firme postura mientras hablaba, su voz tal vez sonara tranquila, pero todo su cuerpo se iba tensando poco a poco.

-Porque no puedo corresponder a lo que sientes por mí. Adrien suspiró luego de hablar, sentía que se había sacado cien kilogramos de encima, aunque sabía que aún le quedaban un par de toneladas que soltar.

-¿Entonces por qué intentaste salir conmigo?

-Porque de verdad me gusta estar contigo, y te considero como una excelente amiga, incluso es probable que seas la única persona que entiende como me siento con respecto a mi padre, y supongo que malinterprete todas esas cosas y llegué a pensar que podríamos ser algo más. El modelo desvió su mirada, acto que para su desgracia no paso desapercibido para Kagami.

-Estas mintiendo. Exclamó firmemente la japonesa.

-¿Cómo dices? Adrien no esperaba ser descubierto con tanta facilidad.

-Respecto a lo último que dijiste, eso de que malinterpretaste nuestra relación, todo eso fue una mentira. Adrien suspiró, aunque sabía que su amiga no era fácil de engañar, había decidido hacer un último intento de cubrir la verdad, otro error más de su parte claramente.

-Tienes razón, dije que no hubiera sido justo aceptar un beso si no correspondía a tus sentimientos, pero lo cierto es que fui injusto contigo desde el principio, porque intente estar contigo para olvidar a la chica que me gusta. Kagami parpadeó por primera vez luego de una respuesta de Adrien, esa última frase la lastimo y él lo sabía.

-Eso se oye sumamente egoísta de tu parte. Sus palabras se sentían como cuchillos para Adrien, sin embargo lo peor es que sabía que eran verdad.

-Lo sé y me arrepiento por haberlo hecho, pero es precisamente por eso que no quise seguir jugando con tus sentimientos. El portador del kwami de la destrucción se mostraba genuinamente dolido por sus acciones, lo que suavizó la postura de la japonesa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Preguntó la esgrimista sin dirigirle la mirada al modelo.

-Porque fui un idiota cruel e insensi…

-No me refiero a eso. Lo interrumpió Kagami poniendo su mano ante su boca.

-¿A qué te refieres entonces? Inquirió Adrien desconcertado.

-¿Por qué tratabas de olvidarte de la chica que te gusta? Definitivamente el joven Agreste nunca dejaría de sorprenderse con lo directa que es su amiga.

-Porque yo no le gusto, ya le he dicho lo que siento por ella repetidas veces, y siempre me ha rechazado. El solo recordar las respuestas de Ladybug a sus coqueteos le propició un semblante de tristeza.

Las palabras de Adrien descolocaron a Kagami, como pocas veces en su vida había estado, ella se jactaba de su buen juicio a la hora de leer a las personas y estaba segura que la única otra persona que podría llegar a conquistar a Adrien no era otra que Marinette, pero no se imaginaba en ningún momento a la chica de las coletas rechazando al modelo, esto generó una enorme confusión dentro de su cabeza, hasta que una resolución llegó de repente a ella.

-¿Quién es esa chica? Esa era la segunda pregunta que Adrien temía.

-Ladybug. Respondió con una sinceridad y simpleza casi pasmosas, dejando caer la segunda carga que portaba en su conciencia antes de citar a su amiga a la pista de hielo.

-¿Qué dijiste? Kagami no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Ladybug. Contestó nuevamente el joven Agreste.

-¿Sabes quién es bajo la máscara? Preguntó Kagami aferrándose a la poca lógica que podía encontrarle a esta situación.

-No, no tengo la menor idea de quien pueda llegar a ser. Adrien se mostraba sorprendente calmado pese a sus declaraciones, y era precisamente esa calma la que estaba desequilibrando la estoica postura de Kagami.

-¿Entonces como puedes decir que ella rechaza tus sentimientos, como puedes sentirte triste porque no le gustas, como puedes tener la necesidad de usar a otra persona para olvidarte de ella, como puedes si quiera afirmar que te gustas si ni siquiera la conoces? La esgrimista despotricó cada una de sus preguntas dando gala de una pasividad cuasi inhumana, podrá estar dolida, molesta y sobre todo confundida, pero ella era una Tsurugi y una Tsurugi nunca debía perder la compostura.

-Respecto a eso te quería hablar, me gusta Ladybug, en verdad me gusta y no importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento por ella y eso es lo que me impide fijarme en otras personas, porque sé que cada vez que haya un akuma volveré a verla y volveré a intentar que se fije en mi. Adrien estaba siendo más sincero en estos cuantos minutos de conversación que en toda su joven vida, no solo se estaba abriendo ante Kagami, sino que se estaba abriendo ante sí mismo.

-¿Cómo es posible que le expreses tus sentimientos a Ladybug cada vez que un akuma se presenta? Kagami estaba genuinamente confundida por las palabras de Adrien, era tanto su desconcierto que incluso había aparcado la tristeza y el enojo a un segundo plano.

-Por esto, ¡Plagg Claws out! Exclamó el modelo adquiriendo lentamente su alter ego felino frente a la incrédula mirada de su rival en la esgrima.

-¿Esto responde a tus preguntas? Contesto Adrien tímidamente mientras observaba como Kagami lo miraba atónita y llevaba más de un minuto sin expresar palabra alguna.

-Sí, lo hace. Musitó la japonesa sin terminar de asumir lo que había presenciado.


	2. Ten cuidado en quien confías

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes presentados en esta historia son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment, obra creada sin fines de lucro.

**Ten cuidado en quien confías**

-¿Esto responde a tus preguntas? Contesto Adrien tímidamente mientras observaba como Kagami lo miraba atónita y llevaba más de un minuto sin expresar palabra alguna.

-Sí, lo hace. Musitó la japonesa sin terminar de asumir lo que había presenciado.

-Es lo mínimo que te merecías. Exclamó el rubio ahora ataviado como su felino alter ego.

-¿Cómo dices? Las palabras de Chat rompieron el letargo de la japonesa, pero como todo lo que había escuchado hoy le generaron, si cabe, una mayor confusión.

-La verdad, toda la verdad. Recalcó Adrien.

Kagami empezó lentamente a relajarse, mientras asumía la sorprendente revelación que acababa de presenciar.

-Me disculpo por mi descortés reacción, ahora puedo comprender el porqué afirmas amar a Ladybug con tanta seguridad. Su tono era calmo, Chat agradeció el temple que su amiga ostentaba, cualquier otra persona habría estallado al descubrir la identidad del gato negro de París.

-Ha sido así desde nuestra primera batalla juntos. Quizás hablar de cómo se enamoro de una súper heroína no era la mayor muestra de tacto ante la chica que acababa de rechazar, pero Adrien sufrió mucho para poder revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante Kagami, y ahora que había empezado no estaba dispuesto a parar.

-Agradezco tu honestidad para con mi persona, ¿Pero no es contra las reglas que los portadores revelen sus verdaderas identidades? Inquirió la esgrimista con su flamantemente renovada naturalidad.

-En efecto lo es, pero dado que el antiguo guardián ya no está en funciones, pensé que sus reglas ya no resultarían necesarias de seguir, además tú has sido una portadora y eso ahorra muchas preguntas respecto al funcionamiento de los miraculous. Respondió Chat con cierto deje de humor al finalizar su descargo.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

-No, tú eres la única persona que lo sabe, y creo que eres la única que necesita saberlo.

Las palabras de Adrien generaron una inusitada calidez dentro de Kagami, tal vez el chico la había rechazado como pareja, pero claramente confiaba en ella de una manera especial.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo? Kagami creía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero dados los recientes eventos que había presenciado, ya no se sentía tan segura de su juicio y una confirmación no estaba de más.

-Porque confió en ti, eres mi amiga y una persona increíble, sé que esto es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero me gustaría que siguieras formando parte de mi vida, a pesar de lo que te he hecho.

La esgrimista esbozo una sonrisa sincera ante sus declaraciones, estaba claro que romper las reglas no había sido fácil para Adrien, y agradecía el esfuerzo que había hecho por ella.

-De acuerdo, acepto seguir siendo tu amiga, y no te preocupes por lo del beso, se aceptar cuando un rival me supera.

Chat sintió placer y vergüenza a partes iguales por sus palabras, estaba feliz de haber podido zanjar la situación de buena manera, pero el hecho de haber sido insensible con las emociones de Kagami seguía remordiéndolo por dentro.

-Plagg Claws in. Exclamó Adrien para dar por finalizada su transformación.

-Niño de verdad que vas a meterte en muchos problemas por esto. Le recriminó Plagg a su portador.

Kagami simplemente se quedo mirando impactada como actuaba el kwami de la destrucción.

-¿Y tú que tanto me estas mirando niña? Soltó Plagg de una manera poco elegante.

-¡Plagg no seas así con ella! Le reprochó el modelo.

-Sin dudas eres muy diferente a Long. Exclamó la esgrimista.

-¡Já! Por supuesto que lo soy, soy el kwami de la destrucción absoluta, no hay nadie como yo. Respondió Plagg con suma arrogancia.

-Ya veo de dónde saca Chat Noir su actitud tan presumida. Comentó Kagami dirigiendo su mirada hacia el modelo.

-Bueno puede que sea por parte de Plagg, pero lo cierto es que Chat Noir es tal y como me siento, pero sin restricciones de ningún tipo. Respondió apenado Adrien mientras rascaba lentamente su brazo derecho.

-Entiendo, supongo que no puedo culparte por eso, se perfectamente lo que se siente tener que cumplir altas expectativas.

Adrien sonrió, lo sabía, de hecho siempre lo supo, si había una persona en todo París que pudiera entender lo que se sentía ser el hijo perfecto de Gabriel Agreste, esa era sin dudas Kagami Tsurugi, su empatía era un bálsamo para su duro día.

-Si te soy sincero me alegra mucho poder haberle contado a alguien quien soy en realidad, tener que escaparme y buscar excusas durante los ataques de akumas es mas duro de lo que parece. Se descargó sinceramente Adrien.

-Bueno ya no tendrás que preocuparte tanto por eso ahora. Afirmó la japonesa.

-¿Cómo dices? El joven Agreste no terminaba de entender el porqué de las palabras de su amiga.

-Porque ahora me tienes a mí, y cuando necesites transformarte puedes contar obviamente con mi ayuda para cubrirte. Expresó Kagami como si fuera la respuesta más lógica del mundo.

-¿Hablas en serio? Adrien no cabía en sí de la emoción.

-Por supuesto, Adrien Agreste es mi amigo y Chat Noir me a ayudado mucho en el pasado, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darles una mano cuando la necesiten.

Adrien no pudo resistir su alegría y atrapó a Kagami en un afectivo abrazó.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!, no sabes lo difícil que es tener que llevar una doble vida solo, Ladybug tenía la ayuda del antiguo guardián, pero yo siempre tuve que estar por mi cuenta.

Kagami estaba impactada, no esperaba que Adrien tuviera tanta presión dentro de el, pero al mismo tiempo saber que la había elegido a ella, de entre todas las personas para mostrarse tal cual es realmente, la llenaba de satisfacción y la impulso a corresponder su abrazo.

El sonido del celular de Adrien rompió repentinamente el contacto entre los adolescentes.

-Hola, si, si lo entiendo, ¿Tiene que ser ahora?, de acuerdo. El modelo cortó la llamada con un suspiro de frustración.

-Era Natalie, tengo una sesión de fotos mañana, y debo ir a la prueba de vestuario ahora mismo, lo siento. Le explicó el joven Agreste a su recién adquirida cómplice.

-No te preocupes, ya va siendo hora de que yo también regrese a casa. Respondió la esgrimista mientras consultaba la hora en su teléfono.

-¿Quieres que le pida a mi guardaespaldas que te lleve? Ofreció gentilmente el rubio.

-No será necesario, además tengo deseos de caminar un poco. Respondió Kagami.

-En ese caso yo ya me voy retirando, Kagami de verdad agradezco mucho tu ayuda.

-No tienes porque, además también te estoy agradecida por tu honestidad. Exclamó la japonesa mientras sonreía.

Kagami iba caminando por las calles de París completamente sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Adrien el único chico que había despertado su interés acababa de rechazarla, pero al mismo tiempo la había escogido como una verdadera amiga de confianza, y si eso no fuera suficiente, resulta que ese chico no era nada ni nada menos que el misterioso y juguetón héroe de París, sin dudas ese día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones en toda regla.

-Muchas gracias por la entrega jovencita.

-No hay porque señora, después de todo es mi trabajo ayudar a mis padres en lo que pueda.

Kagami reconoció esa voz al instante y dirigió su mirada en la dirección que la había escuchado.

-¡Marinette! Gritó Kagami para llamar su atención.

La chica de las coletas buscó con su mirada en todas direcciones, para dar con la persona que la estaba llamando.

-¡¿Kagami?! Hola ¿Cómo te encuentras? Preguntó la franco-china con una amigable sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bien ¿Y tú? Contestó simplemente la esgrimista.

-Bien, estaba haciendo una entrega de la panadería, ya sabes ayudando un poco a mis pad…

-¿Podemos hablar ahora, en privado? Es importante. Interrumpió Kagami.

-Claro, no hay problema. Respondió Marinette sorprendida por las palabras de la japonesa.

Las chicas se dirigieron un apartado lugar cerca del Sena para hablar con intimidad, mientras el sol lentamente comenzaba a ocultarse dando lugar al atardecer.

-¿De que querías hablar Kagami? Preguntó Marinette con suma curiosidad.

Kagami dirigió su mirada hacia el río asegurándose de darle la espalda a la chica de las coletas en todo momento.

-¿Te importaría que habláramos de Adrien? Inquirió la esgrimista haciendo gala de sus notorios modales de alta sociedad.

-De A…Adrien, si cla…claro, ¿Qué sucedió con él? La diseñadora tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para dejar de lado su tartamudeo respecto al rubio, sin embargo la seriedad con la que hablaba la japonesa, la llevó a preocuparse por el estado de Adrien.

-Adrien y yo tuvimos una cita hoy. Expresó la esgrimista.

-Ya veo. Respondió Marinette en un susurro sumamente triste.

-Me citó para decirme que no quería que fuéramos pareja. Soltó estoicamente Kagami

-¡¿Qué?¡ La franco-china no podía creer lo que oyó, ¿Adrien había rechazado a Kagami? Pero si ella estaba segura que la chica que le criticaba a Adrien sus bromas, y de la cual él estaba enamorado, no era otra que Kagami.

-Dijo que le gustaba otra chica. Respondió Kagami mientras volteaba a ver a la chica de las coletas.

Fue entonces cuando Marinette la vio, Kagami estaba llorando, la diseñadora estaba impactada por la capacidad de la japonesa para mantener el temple de su voz, mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas sin parar, de alguna manera Marinette se lanzó a abrazar a su rival sin siquiera terminar de procesar lo que había oído.

-Lo siento Kagami, de verdad lo hago, Adrien también me dijo que le gustaba una chica, pero pensaba que se refería a ti. Exclamó la diseñadora mientras consolaba a la esgrimista.

-Se que de verdad lo lamentas, Marinette tu y Adrien son los únicos amigos que he tenido nunca, por eso quería hablar contigo ahora. Dijo Kagami mientras se sacaba poco a poco sus lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Kagami, el que a Adrien le guste otra chica no significa que no tengas oportunidad con él, además creo que esa chica aun no ha correspondido sus sentimientos. Marinette le comentó a Kagami las mismas palabras que ella misma se había repetido una y otra vez, en su afán por no perder las esperanzas con el modelo.

-¿Sabes quién es ella? Pregunto de pronto la esgrimista.

-No, ahora que se que no eres tú, ni siquiera se me ocurre quien podría ser. Acotó la chica de las coletas con total honestidad.

-Yo si lo sé, el me lo dijo hoy, y es por eso que necesitaba hablar contigo. Exclamó la japonesa.

-¿Necesitabas hablar conmigo? Inquirió Marinette.

-Así es, te recomiendo que renuncies a Adrien, no hay forma en que nadie pueda reemplazar a esa chica en su corazón. Sentencio firmemente Kagami.

-¿Quién es? Preguntó desconcertada la franco-china.

-No puedo decírtelo, es algo muy personal para Adrien, de por si le costó mucho trabajo decirme a mi quien era, pero su identidad no es lo que importa, lo que importa es que si continuas intentando estar con él vas a acabar llevándote una gran decepción, simplemente, y muy a pesar, no hay ninguna chica que pueda compararse a ella.

Las palabras de Kagami hicieron eco en la cabeza de Marinette, ¿Era cierto, acaso nunca tendría una oportunidad con Adrien? Por supuesto que era cierto Adrien era talentoso, amable, famoso, atractivo, en resumen era perfecto en todos los sentidos, lo más lógico era que buscara a una chica tan perfecta como él, no alguien simple y común como ella, si bien Marinette siempre había temido no estar a la altura del amor de su vida, sin embargo se había negado a aceptarlo, gracias a que tenia a Tikki y a sus amigas dándole ánimos, además del hecho de que el propio Adrien le había confirmado que esa chica misteriosa no correspondía a sus sentimientos, pero eso ya no le importaba, sin alguien tan segura y tan orgullosa de si misma como Kagami, había optado por rendirse con el modelo, ¿Qué opciones podía llegar a tener ella?

-Estoy segura de que lo es, pero aun así no voy a rendirme, no puedo hacerlo, porque cada vez que vuelva a entrar a clases y lo vea, volveré a intentar que se fije en mi, simplemente no puedo dejar de amarlo ni fijarme en otras personas por mucho que lo intente. Confesó Marinette mientras comenzaba a llorar levemente frente a su amiga.

Kagami no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Marinette de verdad que amaba a Adrien, incluso estaba dispuesta a sufrir por ese amor, eso despertó una enorme tristeza dentro de la japonesa, tristeza porque ella no estaba dispuesta a pelear por esa causa perdida, tristeza porque Adrien no era capaz de darse cuenta de los dulces y puros sentimientos que la diseñadora tenia hacia él, y por sobre todo tristeza porque esa tierna y bondadosa chica acabaría siendo irremediablemente rechazada y con el corazón roto.

-Respeto tu decisión Marinette, creo que después de todo eres más fuerte de lo que pareces. La elogio divertidamente Kagami.

-Y yo te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí, y tratado de advertirme, me alegra que sin importar lo que sintamos por Adrien aun así podamos ser amigas. Comentó Marinette mientras se sacaba las lágrimas y le regalaba una dulce sonrisa a la esgrimista.

Marinette llegó a su casa al anochecer fue directamente hacia su celular y llamó inmediatamente a su mejor amiga.

-¿Alya puedes hablar? Reclamó Marinette tan pronto como su amiga contestó la llamada.

-Claro que si chica, ¿Qué sucede? Respondió Alya.

-Hoy hable con Kagami, y me dijo que Adrien la rechazó como pareja. Marinette fue directo al punto.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es fantástico amiga! Expresó animadamente la bloguera.

-No, no lo es, Kagami estaba destrozada, y seguramente Adrien también. Contesto la diseñadora.

-¿Por qué Adrien estaría destrozado? Después de todo fue su decisión, además que más da como se sienta Kagami, ni que fuera tu amiga. Expresó sin el menor reparo Alya.

-Claro que es mi amiga, y Adrien también lo es. Respondió la franco-china.

-De acuerdo chica, como digas, pero esto es muy bueno, debes estar feliz de haber perdido a una competidora. La voz de la portadora del miraculous del zorro sonaba con genuino entusiasmo.

-¡¿Cómo voy a estar feliz con eso?! El dolor de Kagami no es motivo para alegrarse Alya. Bramó ofendida Marinette.

-¿Eso significa que ya no estás interesada en Adrien? Preguntó Alya.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, nunca dejaré de amarlo, pero eso no justificaría sentirme bien por lo que está pasando Kagami.

-Oye Mari tengo que irme, pero confía en mi, estas son grandiosas noticias, espera a que las chicas lo sepan.

-¡No! Nadie debe saberlo, es algo muy personal de Kagami y Adrien, te lo conté a ti porque necesitaba tu opinión, pero debe ser un secreto. Solicitó con total seriedad Marinette.

Pero nadie respondió, Alya había colgado la llamada y Marinette no estaba segura de que su amiga si quiera haya escuchado su petición, la portadora del miraculous de la creación suspiró derrotada mientras dejaba su teléfono a un lado y se disponía a dormir, hoy había sido un día muy agitado para ella y tenía que estar descansada para la escuela, al menos mañana era viernes y con un poco de suerte podría tener un fin de semana relajado.


	3. Lo que necesita es un amigo

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes presentados en esta historia son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment, obra creada sin fines de lucro.

**Lo que necesita es un amigo**

Adrien despertó en la mañana, con un humor completamente renovado, haber podido hacer las paces con Kagami y dejar en claro la situación de su relación, y las verdaderas intenciones de sus emociones, había sido liberador, casi tan liberador como revelarle su verdadera identidad a la japonesa, Adrien siempre fue una persona solitaria, por eso se aferra con tanto ímpetu a su vida escolar, por eso amaba ser Chat Noir y compartir batallas con Ladybug y el resto de los héroes, pero si bien tener sus dos vidas sociales separadas le resultaba satisfactorio, el poder contar con alguien que lo apoyara, con y sin la máscara, lo hacía sentir por primera vez genuinamente completo.

-Levántate Plagg, o se nos hará tarde. Demandó Adrien mientras terminaba de alistarse para la escuela.

-Tu entusiasmo matutino es odioso niño. Se quejó el kwami mientras se escondía en el bolsillo del modelo.

Una vez listo Adrien se dispuso a bajar las escaleras de la mansión para dirigirse al comedor y tomar su desayuno.

-Buenos días Nathalie, ¿Qué hay para desayu… El joven Agreste no logró completar su oración, ¿La causa? Una inusitada sorpresa, ¿La razón? Su propio padre se encontraba sentado en la mesa bebiendo un café, mientras contemplaba su tablet.

-Buenos días Adrien. Respondió simplemente Gabriel mientras mantenía su vista fija en su tablet.

-Buenos días padre, ¿Desayunaras conmigo hoy? Preguntó con ilusión el modelo.

-Sabes perfectamente que mi trabajo me mantiene muy ocupado y no me permite darme el lujo de esas trivialidades. Contestó el diseñador mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Entiendo. Soltó simplemente el rubio intentando, fútilmente, ocultar su decepción.

-Lo cierto es que hay algo que necesito informarte. Expresó Gabriel.

-¿De que se trata? Pregunto Adrien mientras comenzaba a comer su desayuno sin demasiado interés.

-Hoy tienes una sesión de fotos muy importante en cuanto salgas de clases. Resaltó el patriarca Agreste.

-Lo sé, Nathalie me hablo al respecto, y ya hice la prueba de vestuario ayer por la tarde. El portador del kwami de la destrucción se mostraba sumamente alicaído, mientras le confirmaba a su padre que era consciente de sus obligaciones.

-Para cuando regreses de la sesión Nathalie y yo no estaremos en casa. Soltó con una abrumadora naturalidad el diseñador.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? Pregunto impactado el modelo.

-Adrien controla tus emociones, tengo que realizar un viaje para presentar unos diseños. Riñó Gabriel mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo, dejándole en claro que desaprobaba su intempestuosa reacción.

-Lo siento mucho padre. El modelo simplemente bajó su mirada amedrentado por la reprimenda de su progenitor.

-Nos iremos esta tarde y no volveremos hasta el domingo al anochecer. Detalló el diseñador, demostrando que daba por zanjada su anterior crítica a su hijo.

-¿Entonces estaré solo todo el fin de semana? Ni siquiera el propio Adrien daba crédito a su capacidad para ocultar su entusiasmo, mientras le realizaba esa pregunta a su padre.

-No seas ridículo, de ninguna manera te dejaría solo una noche, mucho menos durante tres días, tú guardaespaldas se quedara aquí y tú estarás a su cargo, deberás obedecerlo completamente, ¿Entiendes Adrien? Exclamó Gabriel haciendo gala de su afamado estoicismo.

-Por supuesto padre, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. El modelo no cabía en sí de emoción, si bien es cierto que hubiera preferido tener absoluta libertad, burlar a su guardaespaldas no era un reto para Adrien Agreste, y poco más que un juego de niños para Chat Noir.

-Bien, será mejor que te vayas a la escuela antes de que se te haga tarde. Ordenó el diseñador mientras se levantaba de la mesa y le daba la espalda a su hijo, a la par que se dirigía a su estudio.

-Sí, será mejor que me vaya ahora, adiós padre y que Nathalie y tú tengan un buen viaje. Se despidió el rubio mientras se encaminaba a la puerta principal.

-Nada bueno puede salir de un compromiso inevitable. Exclamó Gabriel pese a que su hijo ya se había retirado de la mansión.

Marinette corría tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, una vez más se veía obligada a terminar su croissant de desayuno en plena calle, una vez más recorría el parque frente a su escuela a toda velocidad, una vez mas estaba llegando tarde a clases.

La franco-china llegó a duras penas antes de que la maestra ingresara al salón, se dispuso a ocupar su asiento mientras iba relajando poco apoco su agitada respiración, y procedió a saludar a su mejor amiga.

-Buenos días Alya. Comentó la diseñadora mientras sonreirá.

-Chica te juro que aún no consigo comprender como sigues llegando tarde viviendo a una calle de la escuela. Exclamó divertida la bloguera.

-Es que estuve despierta hasta muy tarde trabajando en unos bocetos. Mintió Marinette, lo cierto es que su charla con Kagami le había vuelto imposible conciliar el sueño, hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

-Hola Marinette, me alegra que hayas podido llegar a tiempo. La saludo gentilmente Adrien.

-Ho-hola Adrien, a mí también me alegra que hayas podido llegar a tiempo, quiero decir que yo haya podido llegar a tiempo, claramente tu llegaste antes de tiempo, ¡No es que sea malo llegar antes de tiempo!, quiero decir adoraría poder llegar contigo, ¡No contigo como juntos!, sino al mismo tiempo que tu. Marinette se reprendió mentalmente por su incoherente respuesta, definitivamente le resultaba imposible actuar como una persona normal ante el modelo, mucho menos tan temprano en la mañana.

Adrien se limito a mirar a la diseñadora con una marcada confusión, si bien le alegraba que ella le hubiera confirmado que le agradaba ser su amiga durante su visita al museo de cera, la particular forma de actuar que tenia para con él seguía descolocándolo.

La maestra Bustier ingreso al salón y dio comienzo a la clase.

Ni Adrien ni Marinette pudieron prestar atención a la lección que se les fue impartida, ambos tenían sus mentes concentradas en algo completamente diferente, el rubio no paraba de realizar planes para poder disfrutar su fin de semana de libertad, aunque terminaba por descartar cada uno de ellos, la falta de costumbre le impedía decidir cuál sería la forma más optima de disfrutar de los próximos tres días, y necesitaba que fueran perfectos, después de todo no sabía con certeza cuando se le volvería a presentar una oportunidad como esta, mientras que la chica de las coletas seguía acongojada por la reacción de Kagami, sabía perfectamente que la japonesa no toleraría la idea de que sintiera lastima por ella, pero le resultaba imposible no hacerlo, especialmente después de haberla visto llorar, a si mismo también estaba preocupada por como Adrien se sentía con respecto a lo que pasó, aunque la naturalidad que el modelo exhibió al saludarla le resultó intrigante.

Una vez finalizada la clase los alumnos se dispusieron a levantarse de sus asientos, Adrien estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo, hasta que fue interrumpido por la presencia de Lila frente a su asiento.

-Adrien no sabes cuánto lamento lo que pasó. Exclamó la italiana con un tono de tristeza.

-¿A qué te refieres Lila? Pregunto simplemente Adrien.

-Me refiero a lo de tú y Kagami, es tan triste que ustedes hayan terminado tan pronto. Respondió Lila haciendo un particular énfasis la noticia de su rechazo, con el objetivo de atraer la atención del resto de sus compañeros, cosa que logró sin ningún inconveniente.

Tanto el modelo como la diseñadora se quedaron congelados en sus asientos, no podían creerlo que habían oído, de entre todas las personas ¿Cómo era posible que fuera justamente Lila laque se había enterado de lo que sucedió? y más importante aún, ¿De qué manera lo había hecho?

-¿Amigo es eso cierto? Preguntó confuso Nino.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Inquirió Adrien ignorando la pregunta de su amigo.

-Eso no importa Adrien, lo único que importa es como te sientes al respecto, estoy segura que debió haber sido muy duro para ti tener que rechazarla. Comentó la italiana mientras evadía la pregunta.

-Adrien, ¿Tú rechazaste los sentimientos de Kagami? Preguntó Rose con una clara expresión de tristeza.

-No, bueno si, pero lo que paso fue… El rubio no logro terminar su descargo porque se vio interrumpido por la hija del embajador.

-Chicos no sean tan duros con Adrien, todos sabemos lo dulce y gentil que es, además hizo lo correcto, no tenia caso estar en una relación en donde las dos partes no sintieran lo mismo. Interrumpió Lila antes de que el modelo pudiera justificarse.

-Lila tiene razón. La apoyo Alya.

-No te sientas mal por haberla rechazado Adrien, de todas formas mereces a alguien mejor, no a una chica temperamental y sin amigos que ni siquiera es capaz de expresar sus emociones como una persona normal. Soltó la flamante modelo de la marca Gabriel, mientras enmascaraba con empatía el veneno que soltaba hacia la japonesa.

-¡No te atre… Una vez más Adrien fue interrumpido.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Kagami, ella es una excelente persona y tú no tienes ningún derecho a insultarla de esa forma! El joven Agreste giró en la dirección dónde provino esa voz, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Marinette de pie y con sus brazos firmes a los costados de su cadera, sus puños estaban cerrados y sus ojos reflejaban un enorme desprecio hacia la italiana.

-Pero Marinette ¿No fuiste tú quien intento sabotear a Kagami no una sino dos veces para que no estuviera con Adrien? Inquirió Lila dándole rienda suelta a su malicia.

La diseñadora se quedó metafóricamente de piedra, no había forma de que la italiana supiera eso, solo dos personas estaban al tanto de toda esa información, y Marinette estaba más que segura que la esgrimista no le había dicho una palabra al respecto a Lila.

-¡¿Tú se lo dijiste?! Le reclamó vehementemente a su mejor amiga.

-Si lo hice, pero no es la gran cosa chica. Le restó importancia Alya.

-¡¿Qué no es la gran cosa?! ¡Kagami confió en mí para contarme lo que paso, y solo te lo dije porque necesitaba tu opinión no para que se lo dijeras a esa víbora mentirosa! Explotó la diseñadora mientras señalaba a la italiana.

-Marinette, por favor no te enfades con Alya, ella simplemente confió en mí como su amiga. Acotó Lila mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-¡Cállate! Tú no eres su amiga, ¡Yo soy su amiga!, tú no eres la amiga de nadie, ¡Solo eres una mentirosa sin remedio! Gritó Marinette, descargando toda la frustración que sentía en contra de la modelo.

-¡Marinette!, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan mala conmigo? Lo único que siempre he intentado es ser tu amiga, pero tú solo te dedicas a atacarme e insultarme sin razón. Replicó Lila mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No eres más que una… La diseñadora fue interrumpida al oír un golpe sobre su escritorio.

-¡Marinette Dupain Cheng! ¿Por qué actúas así con Lila? Ella nunca te ha hecho nada malo a propósito, es más si te molesta que ella sepa lo que paso con Kagami, no deberías haberlo comentado en primer lugar. La regañó la bloguera, mientras se apresuraba a abrazar y consolar a la hija del embajador.

-Solo te lo conté a ti, porque pensaba que podía confiar en mi mejor amiga, ¡Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada! Luego de soltar ese último grito, Marinette tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida de la escuela, no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando a la italiana por el resto del día.

La chica de las coletas recorría los pasillos de la escuela dando fuertes pisadas a cada paso, ella sabía que Lila estaba determinada a hacer su vida imposible, y aunque Alya siempre le demostró tener una fe ciega en las palabras de la italiana, no esperaba que la considerara alguien tan cercano como para contarle los secretos que ella le había confiado, odiaba huir de una pelea con o sin mascara ella siempre prefería hacer frente a las injusticias, pero Lila ya había estado a punto de akumatizarla dos veces, no podía correr el riesgo de que lo hiciera una tercera vez, mucho menos que ahora sin el maestro Fu ella tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de todos los miraculous.

Faltaban unas horas para que terminaran las clases, así que no podía ir a casa, a menos que quisiera tener que darle explicaciones a sus padres, y ya bastantes excusas tendría que dar el próximo día de clases para justificar su fuga de hoy, al menos era viernes y contaba con tres días para pensar en algo que le evite, a ser posible, muchos problemas, decidió dirigirse a la orilla del Sena, el mismo lugar donde hace apenas un día había hablado con Kagami, comenzó a respirar pausadamente para intentar recuperar su compostura.

-¿Te encuentras bien Marinette? Le preguntó preocupada su kwami.

-No Tikki, pensé que no había nada peor que las mentiras de Lila, pero ahora me doy cuenta que es mucho más doloroso cuando dice la verdad. Contestó Marinette, terminando de relajarse de una vez por todas.

-Sé que es muy duro, pero tienes que ser fuerte, no olvides que ahora eres la guardiana de los miraculous. Le recordó Tikki a su portadora.

-Soy consciente de eso, pero el hecho de que Alya haya traicionado mi confianza fue demasiado para poder seguir soportándolo, además…Marinette vio interrumpida su frase cuando escucho que la llamaban.

-¡Marinette! La diseñadora se giró en dirección de la voz, y se sorprendió al ver a Adrien corriendo en su dirección.

-¡¿Adrien?! ¿Qué haces aquí? La diseñadora estaba tan desconcertada por la aparición del rubio, que ni siquiera podía actuar con su típica timidez frente al chico.

-Salí de la escuela cuando te fuiste, estuve siguiéndote todo el camino hasta aquí. Contestó el modelo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Preguntó sumamente confundida la franco-china.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso hoy en el salón? Inquirió el joven Agreste.

-Yo…yo… ¡Lo siento tanto!, todo fue mi culpa, me encontré con Kagami ayer y me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes, y cometí el error de decírselo a Alya, no esperaba que ella acabara contándoselo a Alya, ¡Te juro que no era mi intención que todos lo supieran! Marinette no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar, soportar la angustia que sentía frente a Lila, Alya o Tikki era una cosa, pero con Adrien le resultaba imposible.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, no es tu culpa que Alya se lo contara a Lila. Le respondió el modelo, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de la chica intentado consolarla.

-Te prometo que no volveré a permitir que pase algo así, lo que pase entre Kagami y tu es cosa suya, y no tengo derecho a meterme en medio, mucho menos a faltarles el respeto al contárselo a alguien más. Clamó la diseñadora, mientras secaba poco a poco sus lágrimas.

-Tranquila, Kagami y yo somos tus amigos, y si ella confió en ti para contarte lo que pasó yo también lo hago, además este tipo de cosas acaban por saberse tarde o temprano. Aclaró Adrien, intentado quitarle importancia al problema, para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Muchas gracias, te aseguro que hablare con Kagami para aclararle lo que pasó y disculparme con ella. Le confirmó la franco-china.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír ante la decisión mostrada por la chica, no solo porque acababa de confirmar su sospecha de que todo había sido un malentendido, sino porque Marinette estaba hablando con el de manera normal, no le gustaba la idea de haberla visto llorar, pero estaba satisfecho por la naturalidad de su conversación, por desgracia antes de que pudiera continuar hablando con su amiga su teléfono emitió un sonido, indicando la llegada de un mensaje nuevo.

-"Adrien, la sesión de fotos se a adelantado, tienes treinta minutos para llegar hasta allí". El mensaje de Nathalie le produjo un sonoro suspiro.

-Marinette, tengo que irme a una sesión de fotos, lamento lo que paso hoy, pero no te preocupes por Lila, Kagami y yo sabemos cómo es ella en verdad, y que solo tiene malas intenciones. Se justificó Adrien, mientras volvía a asegurarle a la franco-china que ella no había hecho nada malo.

-¡Oh claro!, no te preocupes, yo aprovechare para hablar con Kagami ahora. Le respondió la chica de las coletas.

-Muchas gracias por apoyar a Kagami Marinette, eres simplemente fantástica. La alabó el modelo mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo.

El cerebro de Marinette dejó de funcionar, su sonrojo cubrió por completo cada centímetro de su rostro, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al instante y su boca se movía, erráticamente, aunque no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos después Marinette. Se despidió Adrien, mientras se alejaba a paso apresurado de ella.

La diseñadora se limito a agitar su brazo en dirección del chico, saludándolo más por inercia que por premeditación personal, el no poder creer lo que le pasaba en su vida cotidiana se estaba volviendo una costumbre muy habitual en la vida de la franco-china.

-Marinette, ¿No deberíamos ir a casa? Le preguntó la kwami después de que pasara cinco minutos sin producir reacción alguna.

-Sí. Susurró Marinette, mientras emprendía su camino hacia su hogar.


	4. Minutos libres

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes presentados en esta historia son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment, obra creada sin fines de lucro.

**Minutos libres **

Tan pronto como llego a su casa, Marinette subió corriendo a su habitación, y comenzó a saltar y gritar de felicidad, llevaba conteniendo sus emociones desde que recibió el abrazo de Adrien y necesitaba dar rienda suelta a su euforia.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, Adrien Agreste me abrazo, ¡Adrien Agreste!, ¿Puedes creerlo Tikki?, este es el mejor momento de mi vida. La joven diseñadora se sentía en un sueño hecho realidad, presa de su emoción, sujeto a su kwami y empezó a girar en círculos con ella.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Marinette, ¿Pero no se suponía que ibas a intentar no ser tan efusiva con respecto a Adrien? Inquirió la kwami de la creación, mientras comenzaba a marearse.

-Olvida todo eso Tikki, ya no importa, nada importa más que lo que paso hoy. Respondió Marinette mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa de solo recordarlo.

-¿Ni si quiera lo que Lila dijo de Kagami?

La chica de las coletas se detuvo en seco, Tikki tenía razón, Lila se había burlado de Kagami mientras la japonesa no estaba presente para defenderse, y todo había sido su por su culpa, si ella no le hubiera contado a Alya nada de eso habría pasado, debía disculparse con Kagami, tal y como le había prometido a Adrien, entonces lo recordó, antes de recibir el abrazo del modelo se había comprometido a aclararle lo sucedido en clases a la esgrimista, de repente la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la franco-china, tenia cosas que hacer, cosas importantes, pero su egoísmo la cegó por completo, y solo por un abrazo, un miserable abrazo, que aparentemente significaba mas para ella que su propia amiga, Marinette comenzó a repasar las palabras que mejor describían su reciente reacción, horrible, ¿Como podía atreverse a llamar amiga a Kagami, si se olvido de su existencia solo por una muestra de afecto de Adrien?, patética, era solo un abrazo, uno completamente común y corriente, los brazos del chico estaban alrededor de su espalda, no de su cintura, la cabeza del modelo reposada en su clavícula, no ejerciendo un contacto frente con frente, las caderas de ambos se mantuvieron distanciadas por al menos medio metro, nunca entraron en contacto intimo la una con la otra, muestra de cariño o no, claramente fue un abrazo de amigos y absolutamente nada mas, asquerosa, no solo había olvidado la existencia de su amiga por un chico, sino que lo hizo por el chico que se había prometido a si misma a olvidar, y lo que es peor, el chico por el cual su amiga había sido rechazada solo un dia atrás.

-Soy una persona horrible. Musito Marinette, agachando su mirada y oscureciendo su semblante.

-Claro que no, no hiciste nada malo Marinette, llevas tanto tiempo frustrada con Adrien, que es normal que reacciones así al recibir algo de afecto, eso no te vuelve una mala persona, además aun estas a tiempo de hablar con Kagami. La apoyo Tikki, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su portadora.

-Tienes razón, necesito hablar con Kagami ya mismo. Dijo la diseñadora mientras marcaba el número de la esgrimista en su teléfono.

-¿Marinette? Contesto la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Kagami, ¿Te encuentras muy ocupada en este momento? Hay algo que necesito decirte. Comento Marinette, mientras se armaba de valor para no tartamudear durante la llamada.

-Acabo de terminar una práctica de esgrima, así que tengo un poco de tiempo libre ¿Que sucede?

-Cometí un terrible error, ayer le hable a Alya respecto de lo que paso entre tú y Adrien, y ella se lo conto a Lila. La diseñadora no escucho respuesta alguna.

-¿Kagami? Sigues ahí. Marinette temía que la japonesa la odiara tanto por lo que hizo, que ya no volviera a dirigirle la palabra

-Sí, solo estaba procesando lo que dijiste. La voz de Kagami era pausada pero temblorosa.

-De verdad lo siento mucho, todo es mi culpa y entenderé que no quieras volver a ser mi amiga, pero necesitaba ser yo quien te lo dijera.

-Está bien, no hay problema Marinette, sé que no fue tu intención, además era cuestión de tiempo que la noticia se supiera. Concluyo la esgrimista, una vez logro calmarse un poco.

-Adrien dijo lo mismo, pero siento que no merezco su perdón, ni mucho menos el tuyo. La mención del rubio tensó a la japonesa.

-¿Cómo se entero Adrien que te hable de lo que paso? Pregunto Kagami.

-Lila se lo dijo, y a toda nuestra clase para ser precisas. Contesto Marinette, permitiendo que sus nervios se apoderaran de su voz al final de la frase.

-Supongo que no debería sorprenderme, Marinette, te perdono por lo que paso, pero permíteme darte un consejo, la confianza es una torre sin final que se construye dia a dia, no una muralla inquebrantable e insensible al paso del tiempo. La analogía de la japonesa entristeció a la diseñadora, sabía que había puesto en riesgo su amistad, pero se prometió a sí misma no volver a cometer un error así.

-Tienes razón Kagami, gracias por tu perdón y te prometo que no volveré a traicionar tu confianza. La respuesta de la esgrimista fue un simple bufido de agotamiento.

-Tengo que irme, pero Marinette, lo que te dije de la confianza, era por ti no por mí. Antes de que una muy confundida Marinette pudiera argumentar algo al respecto, la llamada termino.

-¿Tienes idea de a que se refería Tikki? Pregunto la chica de las coletas, buscando consejo en su kwami.

-Creo que se refiere a Alya. Respondió simplemente Tikki.

-¿Alya? ¡Alya! ¡Tienes razón! Debo hablar con Alya cuanto antes. Dijo la franco-china, mientras le marcaba a su mejor amiga.

-¡¿Marinette, por qué te fuiste de clases así?! Le recriminó Alya, sin perder tiempo si quiera en saludarla.

-¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Por qué crees que me fui? Cualquier tipo de compostura que Marinette hubiera preparado para hablar con su amiga, había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos.

-No lo sé, ¿Tal vez porque Lila intento consolar a Adrien con respecto a lo de Kagami? El doble sentido implícito en las palabras de la reportera, no paso desapercibido para la franco-china.

-¿A eso le llamas consolar? Alya, obviamente Lila estaba aprovechando la situación para despotricar de Kagami, mientras le revelaba a toda la clase el hecho de que Adrien la había rechazado. Marinette comprendió, con el pasar de las palabras de su amiga, que la discusión había iniciado, y que de momento no habría lugar para la paz.

-Bueno, ¿Y que si lo hizo? No es como que Kagami fuera tu amiga o algo así. La bloguera continuo restándole importancia a las acciones de la italiana, cosa que no hacía más que aumentar la frustración de la chica de las coletas.

-Ya te dije que sí lo es, y sabes perfectamente que odio que ataquen a mis amigos, en especial cuando ellos no están presentes para defenderse. Marinette sabía que la perseverancia de Alya era una de sus mayores cualidades, pero también sabía que esa cualidad podía convertirse fácilmente en obstinación.

-Como digas, aun así insisto que deberías sentirte más alegre al respecto ahora tienes el camino casi libre con Adrien. La ligereza con la que Alya hablaba del dolor de Kagami le resultaba horrenda, sin embargo la presencia de la palabra casi acabo captando más la atención de la diseñadora.

-¿A qué te refieres con casi? Marinette estaba genuinamente intrigada, después de todo no había forma que su amiga supiera que la japonesa fue rechazada, porque Adrien estaba enamorado de otra chica.

-Bueno, que ahora que Kagami fue rechazada la carrera esta solo entre Lila y tu. Respondió simplemente la bloguera.

-¿Carrera? ¿De qué hablas Alya? ¡Adrien no es un premio que pueda poseerse, es una persona! La franco-china jamás había esperado que su mejor amiga fuera capaz de causarle tal indignación.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero Marinette, solo fue una expresión, no le des tanta importancia. Soltó Alya restándole gravedad a sus declaraciones, e importancia al enojo de la chica de las coletas.

-Mira, dejemos eso de lado por el bien de ambas, Alya necesito saberlo, ¿Por qué le dijiste lo que paso a Lila? Marinette esperaba que su amiga tuviera una buena respuesta a su pregunta, pero dado la conversación que estaban teniendo, se temía que eso no fuera a pasar.

-Si te refieres a lo de que intentaste sabotear a Kagami, lo siento, estábamos hablando hace unos días de Adrien y Kagami, y se me escapo hablar de las cosas que tú hiciste por tus celos, honestamente no pensé que fuera a enfadarte tanto. Se limitó a responder Alya.

-Eso no me importa, aunque sean cosas personales, me da igual que Lila las sepa, porque solo me afectan a mí, lo que me molesto fue lo del rechazo de Kagami, solo te lo conté, porque necesitaba tu opinión al respecto, lo último que esperaba es que se lo contaras precisamente a la persona que mas desprecia a Kagami en toda la escuela, en menos de veinticuatro horas. Marinette se descargó por completo, lleva desde la mañana conteniendo su reproche hacia la reportera, y ya no podía aguantarlo más.

-Porque Lila es mi amiga, y porque ella también está interesada en Adrien. La portadora del miraculous de la creación no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, acaso su mejor amiga estaba ayudando a su mayor enemiga a conquistar al chico que le gustaba.

-Pensaba que tú querías ayudarme a mí a estar con Adrien. Respondió Marinette con un tono completamente apático.

-Chica sabes bien que quiero que ricitos de oro se quede contigo, pero Lila también es mi amiga y ella quiere genuinamente a Adrien, y simplemente quise ayudarla también, especialmente considerando que tú… bueno ya sabes. Alya no se había atrevido a terminar su frase, pero Marinette no estaba dispuesta a dejarla librarse con medias tintas.

-¿Considerando que yo qué? Pregunto notablemente enfadada la franco-china.

-Considerando que tú nunca has hecho nada con Adrien, piénsalo Marinette, tú llevas meses conociendo a Adrien y a duras penas le diriges la palabra, mientras que Lila en menos de la mitad del tiempo ya ha sido invitada a su casa e incluso consiguió comenzar a trabajar con él. Expuso su lógica de manera tajante la reportera.

-Sabes que quiero tratar de ser más abierta con él, pero cada vez que lo tengo cerca me pongo muy nerviosa y no puedo ni mirarlo a la cara. Recordar su situación con el modelo, hizo que la diseñadora reemplazara su rabia con congoja.

-¿Segura que es solo eso? Pregunto de la nada Alya.

-¿A qué te refieres? Marinette estaba genuinamente confundida por la repentina pregunta de la reportera.

-Mira, no estoy diciendo que sea así, pero tal vez no le hablas a Adrien no porque te aterre ridiculizarte ante él, sino que tal vez, solo tal vez no lo amas de verdad, y esa la razón por la que no terminas de avanzar por él, quiero decir no solo Alya ha sido más directa con Agreste, sino que Kagami y hasta Chloe han hecho sus intentos también. Marinette sabía que Alya tenía razón, y sabía que cualquier persona normal le podría llegar a recriminar lo mismo, y ella esperaba que cualquier persona lo hiciera, cualquier persona, pero no su mejor amiga.

-¿Insinúas que no amo a Adrien? Pregunto incrédula la chica de las coletas.

-Bueno, no estoy diciendo que no te guste, solo que tal vez no te gusta tanto como crees, y es por eso que nun… La frase de Alya fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-Retráctate. Exclamo en un susurro la franco-china.

-¿Qué? La reportera no había logrado escuchar lo que dijo la diseñadora.

-Retráctate. Dijo una vez más Marinette, con un volumen ligeramente más alto en esta ocasión.

-¿Remárcate? Claramente Alya no lograba escuchar lo que Marinette estaba pidiéndole.

-¡Que te retractes! El grito de la diseñadora fue tan alto, que la bloguera se vio obligada a alejar el teléfono de su oído.

-Marinette, ¿Te encuentras bien? Nunca me habías gritado antes. El desconcierto que le produjo a Alya la reacción de Marinette, resulto imposible de ocultar.

-¡Claro que no estoy bien!, puedo aceptar que digas que soy torpe, puedo aceptar que te dejes engañar por las mentiras de Lila, por todos los cielos incluso puedo aceptar que la prefieras a ella como amiga que a mí, pero nunca ¡Nunca! Te atrevas a decirme que no amo a Adrien, soy plenamente consciente de lo que siento por él, y siendo franca pensaba que tú también lo eras. La diseñadora estaba hecha una completa furia, ni siquiera Hawk Moth había logrado hacerla enfadar así.

-¡Tranquilízate un poco Marinette! Si estás frustrada porque Lila ha avanzado más con Adrien de lo que tú lo has hecho ese no es mi problema, ni tampoco una razón para que me grites. Le recrimino Alya, mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡¿Es que acaso ni siquiera entiendes por qué me hiciste enojar?! Demando la diseñadora, mientras mantenía su furia intacta.

-Mira, claramente no te encuentras en condiciones para hablar, así que será mejor que terminemos esta charla aquí, ya hablaremos cuando consigas calmarte un poco. Soltó la reportera haciendo gala de una insensibilidad inusitada en su persona.

-¡Que ni se te ocurra cortar la llamada, todavía no hemos termi…! Marinette dejo de hablar tan pronto como escucho el tono de llamada finalizada en su teléfono.

-Marinette, ¿Te encuentras bien? Le pregunto Tikki, notablemente preocupada por su portadora.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a colgarme después de lo que dijo, ¡¿Quién se cree que es?! Exclamó con más rabia, si cabía la posibilidad, la diseñadora.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería que no intentes hablarle de nuevo hoy. Le aconsejó su kwami.

-¡Ni hablar! Voy llamarla de nuevo en este momento. Dijo Marinette, mientras comenzaba a marcar el número de la bloguera.

De repente Marinette se detuvo por completo, y se quedo simplemente mirando la pantalla de su teléfono sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Qué sucede Marinette? Pregunto preocupada Tikki.

-Acaba de llegarme un mensaje. Respondió automáticamente la diseñadora.

-¿Que es lo que dice? Inquirió la kwami de la creación.

-"¿Puedo llamarte ahora?" Contestó la franco-china.

-¿Y quién lo envió? Cuestiono una vez más Tikki.

-Adrien. Musito casi en un susurro Marinette.


	5. Un plan solido

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes presentados en esta historia son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment, obra creada sin fines de lucro.

**Un plan solido**

-¿Marinette? Preguntó Tikki mientras movía su pequeña mano frente a los ojos de la diseñadora.

-¿Si Tikki? La voz de Marinette carecía de emoción alguna, había vuelto a entrar en modo automático.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con el mensaje de Adrien? Inquirió la kwami de la creación.

-Responderlo. Contestó la franco-china, repitiendo su apático tono.

-Entonces será mejor que te des prisa. Le sugirió Tikki.

-¿Por qué debería? Preguntó Marinette, mientras se recuperaba lentamente del impacto inicial.

-Porque el mensaje llego hace diez minutos, y ya quedo marcado que lo leíste, así que si no respondes, puede interpretarse como que no quieres hablar con el. Detalló la kwami.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que han pasado diez minutos?! Gritó Marinette, mientras corroboraba, que en efecto su compañera tenía razón.

-¡Tikki! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! Le cuestiono la franco-china a su kwami.

-Lo intente, pero estabas tan sorprendida que no reaccionabas a nada. Se justifico Tikki.

-Lo siento, creo que no importa lo que suceda Adrien siempre genera ese efecto en mi. Se disculpó la diseñadora, asumiendo que fue únicamente ella quien cometió un error.

-No te preocupes Marinette, creo que será mejor que le contestes. Exclamó Tikki.

-Sí, será mejor que lo haga. Dijo Marinette, antes de marcar el número de Adrien en su teléfono.

-Solo espero que no se haya enfadado porque no le respondí rápido.

Adrien se encontraba tumbado en su cama mientras observaba expectante la pantalla de su teléfono, sin embargo luego de que pasaran unos minutos y no hubiera ningún tipo de reacción en el aparato, el modelo lo dejó caer a su lado y emitió un sonoro suspiro de frustración.

-¿Y bien? Preguntó Plagg, mientras terminaba de comer su queso.

-Leyó mi mensaje pero no ha respondido nada, tal vez no simplemente no quiere hablar conmigo. Soltó Adrien claramente desanimado por la falta de respuesta de Marinette.

-¿Por qué crees que ella no querría hablarte? Le cuestionó el kwami de la destrucción.

-Tal vez porque me odia, sé que no dijo nada al respecto, pero no dejo de ser el chico que rechazó a su amiga antes de siquiera darle una oportunidad. Argumentó el joven Agreste recordando lo que paso con Kagami.

-¿De verdad crees que eso podría provocar que no quiera hablar contigo? Inquirió Plagg, haciendo acopio de paciencia frente a la ignorancia de su portador.

-Bueno, ella dijo que hablaría con Kagami al respecto de lo que paso hoy en la escuela, tal vez esa charla la hizo cambiar su opinión para conmigo. Comentó preocupado Adrien.

-Mira niño, no creo que haya nada en este mundo que pue…

Las palabras de Plagg fueron interrumpidas por el tono del teléfono, el cual indicaba una llamada entrante.

-Es ella. Le notificó el modelo a su kwami.

-¿Y que estas esperando? Contesta de una vez. Claramente las inseguridades de su portador, habían acabado con la poca paciencia de la que disponía Plagg.

-Hola, ¿Marinette? Contestó inseguro Adrien.

-Hola Adrien. Respondió simplemente Marinette.

-¿Cómo va todo? El modelo opto por una aproximación tan casual como le fuera posible a la conversación.

-¡Bien!, todo va muy bien, bueno no todo todo, pero ya sabes la mayoría está bien, ¿Qué hay de ti? La velocidad a la que hablaba Marinette hacia que entenderla en una llamada fuera más difícil, si cabe la posibilidad, que hacerlo en persona.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no todo va bien? Preguntó intrigado Adrien.

-Alya y yo tuvimos una discusión. Comento tristemente la diseñadora.

-Lo siento mucho. Dijo casi sin pensarlo el modelo

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Pregunto confundida Marinette, después de todo el no tenía nada que ver en su pelea con su amiga.

-Porque si yo no hubiera rechazado a Kagami ustedes no habrían discutido. Respondió claramente arrepentido Adrien.

-No es así, quiero decir si es verdad que discutimos a partir de lo que paso hoy en clases, pero no fue tu culpa, fue mía y de Alya, además lo de Kagami solo fue una parte del problema. Respondió tranquilamente Marinette, demostrando que había logrado calmar su rabia desde que termino de hablar con Alya.

-¿Crees que puedan resolverlo? Preguntó preocupado el modelo.

Marinette no sabía que responder a esa pregunta, una parte de ella quería que así fuera, pero la actitud de Alya la había lastimado seriamente, y el hecho de que su amiga se pusiera de parte de Lila, de manera cada vez más progresiva, le empezaba a provocar un marcado rechazo hacia la reportera.

-Estoy segura de que si. Marinette odio decir esa mentira, y más aun odio mentirle a Adrien de entre todas las personas, pero no había necesidad de preocuparlo innecesariamente.

-De acuerdo, si necesitas ayuda o solo quieres hablar al respecto no dudes en llamarme. Ofreció sinceramente el modelo.

El corazón de Marinette dio un vuelco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, esa dulce propuesta, esa gentileza innata, esa bondad desinteresada, esa era la razón por la que lo amaba, no importaba si él estaba interesado en la chica más perfecta del planeta, Adrien era alguien por quien valía la pena luchar y mantener viva la esperanza.

-Te…te lo agradezco mucho Adrien. La franco-china se sentía en el cielo por las palabras del modelo, era increíble lo rápido que ese chico podía modificar su humor.

-No hay de qué. Respondió simplemente el joven Agreste.

-¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo tu mensaje, ¿De qué querías que habláramos Adrien? Pregunto la diseñadora.

-Bueno en realidad es una tontería, y no quiero importunarte en este momento. Adrien considero que la situación de Marinette era más importante, que su simplista capricho, asique opto por intentar evadir la pregunta.

-No sientas que lo harás, debe ser algo importante si necesitabas hablar de ello. Contesto Marinette con firmeza.

-Bueno, en realidad te llamaba para pedirte un consejo, mi padre y Nathalie se irán de Paris por este fin de semana y quería saber qué es lo que suelen hacer los adolescentes en estas situaciones. Expuso el modelo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "estas situaciones"?. Inquirió confusa la diseñadora.

-Es que no estoy muy habituado a tener libertad, y como tú eres la persona más sociable que conozco imagine que podría ocurrírsete una idea, ya sabes para tratar de divertirme este fin de semana como un chico normal. Adrien se sentía más avergonzado con cada palabra que decía, pero por ridículo que sonara, su desconocimiento del comportamiento normal de un adolescente era sumamente real.

-¿Estas preguntándome si deberías hacer una fiesta? Soltó si reparo Marinette.

-¿Debería hacerla? Pregunto intrigado el joven Agreste.

-Tomando en cuenta como acabo la ultima no creo que sea una buena idea. Respondió Marinette rememorando la batalla contra Party Crasher.

-Tienes razón, esa fiesta donde te colaste acabo muy mal, en especial cuando mi padre regreso. Consintió Adrien.

-Sí, perdón de nuevo por haberme metido en tu fiesta sin permiso. Se disculpo avergonzada Marinette.

-No te preocupes, en realidad la fiesta era más de Nino que mía, y para serte sincero ya se había salido de control desde antes de que llegaras. Respondió Adrien con un tono claramente gracioso.

-¿Qué tal si intentas algo más pequeño esta vez? Aconsejo la diseñadora.

-¿Cómo qué? Pregunto interesado el modelo.

-Una pijamada, por ejemplo. Sugirió Marinette.

-Eso suena fantástico, nunca he estado en una, gracias Marinette eres la mejor. Agradeció emocionado el joven Agreste.

-No… no hay de que Adrien espero que te disfrute, quiero decir que la disfrutes, la Pijamada, eso. Un nuevo cumplido por parte de Adrien y un nuevo shock nervioso para Marinette, quien intento articulara una oración coherente como a duras penas pudo.

-Lo hare, mañana te contare que tal fue, nos vemos, ah y gracias de nuevo por la ayuda Mari. Luego de despedirse, Adrien colgó la llamada.

-"No dudes en llamarme", "eres la mejor", "Mari", ¡Mari! Marinette continuo repitiendo las palabras de Adrien extasiada, mientras Tikki observaba con resignación, como su portadora se perdía en sus propias fantasías.

Adrien por su parte no perdió el tiempo y se dispuso a llamar a su mejor amigo para comentarle sobre la Pijamada.

-Nino, ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? Pregunto Adrien una vez su amigo le contesto el teléfono.

-Alya y yo íbamos a ver películas toda la noche en casa, ¿Por qué? Cuestiono Nino.

-Porque mi padre y Nathalie se van de la ciudad por tres días, y hoy hare una pijamada en casa aprovechando la ocasión. Respondió con orgullo el modelo.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¡Eso es genial hermano!, pero no sé si pueda ir, le prometí a Alya que pasaríamos juntos esta noche. Exclamo el portador de la tortuga.

-¡Invítala a ella también! Es más dile que puede traer a una amiga para que de esa forma no se llegue a aburrir. Respondió de inmediato Adrien.

-Amigo, eres el mejor, se lo diré a Alya ya mismo, estaremos en tu casa a las ocho. Acordó Nino.

-Aquí los espero. Concluyo Adrien mientras finalizaba la llamada.

-¿A que vino eso? Pregunto Plagg.

-Es muy simple, Marinette y Alya tuvieron una discusión por mi culpa, pero si consigo que ambas vengan a la pijamada pasaremos un momento divertido y tal vez puedan hacer las paces. Expuso con soberbia el modelo.

-¿Entonces por qué no simplemente invitaste a la chica de las coletas primero? Inquirió Plagg.

-Marinette se pone muy incómoda cuando está conmigo a solas, por lo que probablemente hubiera rechazado la invitación, pero si es Alya quien la invita esta mas dispuesta a aceptar. Expresó Adrien.

-Tu plan es casi tan tonto como innecesariamente complicado. Le recriminó el kwami.

-Confía en mí, todo saldrá a la perfección. Exclamo Adrien con soberbia.

Tan pronto como Gabriel y Nathalie abandonaron la mansión Adrien se dispuso a tratar de convencer a su guardaespaldas de permitirle hacer la pijamada, lo cual fue un proceso consistente en ruegos incesantes por parte del modelo, si bien el adulto se mostro reacio a cooperar los fervientes deseos de Adrien por tener una noche como un chico normal acabaron por sensibilizarlo y accedió siempre que los jóvenes no hicieran un desastre en la casa. Una vez que Adrien obtuvo la aprobación de su tutor temporal se dispuso a preparar todo lo necesario para la pijamada, bebidas, videojuegos, películas, bocadillos, la cena, todo estuvo listo para las ocho, cuando el timbre de la mansión sonó, Adrien se apresuro hacia la puerta principal para recibir a sus invitados.

-Buenas noches Nino, Alya y… ¡¿Lila?! Adrien no lo podía creer que hacia Lila en la perta de su casa, mas importante aun, ¿Donde estaba Marinette?

-Buenas noches Adrien, estoy segura que esta será la mejor pijamada del mundo. Exclamo sonriente Lila.


	6. Pijamada

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes presentados en esta historia son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment, obra creada sin fines de lucro.

**Pijamada**

Adrien no cabía en si del asombro que le producía tener a nada mas ni nada menos que Lila Rossi frente a él, en la puerta de su casa, acompañada por Nino y Alya, lista para la pijamada.

-¿Dónde esta Marinette? Pregunto inconscientemente Adrien.

-¿La invitaste? Cuestiono Lila enmascarando su disgusto.

-No, pero pensé que Alya lo haría. Respondió el modelo.

-Marinette no estaba de muy buen humor hoy, así que preferí no molestarla, además Lila se moría de ganas por venir. Respondió simplemente Alya.

"No estar de muy buen humor" no eran precisamente las palabras que Adrien usaría para describir el estado de Marinette, y la ligereza con la que Alya trataba el tema comenzó a hacerlo enfadar.

-Es verdad, no sabes cuánto quería que pasara algo como esto. Dijo Lila mientras se abrazaba al brazo de Adrien.

Dejando su decepción y frustración de lado, el joven Agreste insto a pasar a sus invitados, entendiendo que ya era muy tarde para lamentaciones y quejas.

-Ordené pizza y hay bocadillos y bebidas en la sala, pensé que podíamos empezar la noche viendo unas películas. Detallo sin mucho ánimo el anfitrión.

-Gran idea hermano. Exclamo Nino.

La noche le resulto eterna a Adrien, las constantes insinuaciones de Lila, el hecho de que Nino y Alya se mantenían más ocupados entre ellos que socializando y las intermitentes risas de Plagg a causa de su fallido plan acabaron mermando la paciencia de Adrien, por fortuna para él, en torno a las doce de la noche sus invitados se quedaron dormidos en el sofá, permitiéndole escabullirse a su habitación en busca de un momento de paz, no sin antes deshacerse con sumo cuidado del agarre que mantenía Lila sobre su brazo.

-Tenías razón chico, todo salió perfecto. Se burlo Plagg mientras reprimía una carcajada.

-Escucha la noche ya fue un desastre, no necesito de tu contribución para volverla una completa ruina. Exclamo frustrado Adrien.

-Oye no me mires a mí, yo te dije que si querías que tu noviecita viniera debías invitarla tu mismo. Le sermoneo Plagg mientras comía una pieza de queso.

-Si lo sé, es solo que no se qué pasa conmigo, parece que cada vez que intento comportarme como un chico normal el universo conspira en mi contra, primero fue la fiesta que arruino Party Crasher y ahora esto, quizás esta casa sea el problema, no me extrañaría que estuviera maldita, después de todo nada bueno nunca sucede aquí. Expreso resignado Adrien mientras se arrojaba en su cama.

-Oye se que estas muy ocupado comportándote como una reina del drama, pero creo que es mi deber aclararte que…

-¿Que no cuestione el hecho de que llamaras a Marinette mi noviecita? Claro que lo note Plagg pero estoy muy agotado para discutir contigo, aunque no me gusta que la llames así, Marinette merece que la trates con respeto. Adrien sabía perfectamente que su kwami no iba a señalar su "desliz" porque fuera su deber, sino por la mera diversión que le provocaría verlo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y esta vez el modelo no estaba con los ánimos suficientes para complacer a su kwami con su particular sentido del humor.

-Vaya, si que eres aburrido niño. Se quejo Plagg.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa, como claramente no sirvo para hacer planes, dejare que el resto sea pura improvisación. Comentó decidido Adrien mientras se levantaba de su cama.

-¿El resto de qué? Cuestiono curioso el kwami de la destrucción.

-De la noche por supuesto, no pienso desperdiciar la que quizás sea una de las pocas noches libres que tendré hasta la mayoría de edad. Dijo Adrien mientras abría el ventanal de su habitación.

-¿Y como estas seguro que encontraras algo que te haga disfrutar esta noche? Además ¿Qué piensas hacer con tus invitados? Plagg verdaderamente no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su portador.

-En respuesta a lo segundo, ellos están durmiendo, ni siquiera notaran que me fui, y con respecto a lo primero, dejare que Paris me sorprenda. De alguna manera Adrien parecía haber recobrado el entusiasmo que había tenido hasta antes de abrir la puerta hace cuatro horas.

-En verdad no tienes remedio chico. Expreso Plagg acompañado de un suspiro.

-Eso es algo en lo que si podemos estar de acuerdo, ¿Listo? Pregunto Adrien mientras le apuntaba a su kwami con su anillo.

-Qué más da. Exclamo resignado Plagg.

-Plagg claws out. Un brillo verdoso ilumino la habitación del chico, habitación por la cual Chat Noir salió saltando a través del abierto ventanal con rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Chat Noir se abalanzo sobre los tejados de Paris, con la esperanza de que la suave brisa nocturna le ayudase a despejar su mente. El joven héroe no podía explicarse como un plan tan simple podía haber acabado tan estrepitosamente mal, solo quería aprovechar un poco de su poco frecuente libertad, pasar una noche divertida con sus amigos y probar por primera vez lo que se sentía ser un niño normal. De repente se detuvo en un tejado para analizar sus pensamientos, es cierto que el solo quería pasarlo bien con sus amigos y que Nino estaba presente, al igual que Alya, pero la aparición de Lila era demasiado para él, aun mas si la misma significaba la no presencia de Marinette, y de una manera indirecta lo volvía participe del reciente distanciamiento entre ella y Alya.

-Fantástico, ahora no solo me siento miserable, sino que además culpable, se que no soy la persona más afortunada del mundo pero esto es ridículo. Expresó en un soliloquio el felino.

-Bueno ya que estoy vestido para la ocasión bien podría aprovechar y patrullar un poco. Decidido Chat Noir se dio a la tarea de cumplir con sus labores supe heroicas. Luego de poco más de una hora de infructuoso patrullaje, en el que no pudo encontrar ni un solo crimen que detener, ni un solo sitio al que ir a divertirse, su anillo comenzó a dar la alarma de la des transformación, la noche estaba oscura y solitaria así que el héroe de Paris opto por des transformarse en un callejón cercano al parque de su escuela.

-Bien, ya te despejaste ahora, ¿Podemos volver a casa? Inquirió altaneramente Plagg.

-¿Con que objeto? Lo último que quiero es tener que estar en ese lugar, ya me resulta bastante desagradable sin que Lila este ahí. Respondió Adrien denotando la frustración que lo acompaño toda la noche.

-¿Con que objeto dices? Bueno para tu información me muero de hambre y seguramente tu también, después de todo estabas tan molesto que ni siquiera te molestaste en cenar antes de escaparte. Plagg tenía toda la razón, ambos estaban hambrientos, pero más importante Adrien estaba molesto y seguía estándolo.

-¡¿Qué más da?! En este punto no importa si quiera si vamos a un restaurante cinco estrellas, la noche esta arruinada y nada podría arreglarla. Adrien elevo el tono de la discusión mientras cruzaba la calle del parque sin un rumbo determinado.

-Oye a veces la vida se encarga de arruinar nuestros planes sin razón aparente, imagínalo como recibir limones podridos, no puedes hacer limonada con ellos, solo aceptarlo hasta que te toquen los buenos. Plagg no estaba del mejor humor para ponerse a aconsejar a su portador, pero sabía que tenía que intentar evitar que Adrien perdiera los estribos.

-¡Estoy arto de los limones podridos! Primero mi madre desaparece, luego mi padre a duras penas reconoce mi existencia, después la única chica que he amado me rechaza sin importar que haga, entonces intento encontrar otra chica por la que estar interesado y me encuentro imposibilitado a amarla, después el maldito Hawk Moth continua aterrorizando Paris cada dia y cuando parece que podemos derrotarlo logra escaparse para volver más fuerte a la par que nos debilita cada vez, y para cuando por fin tengo una minúscula oportunidad de hacer que mi vida resulte placentera a mi manera de alguna forma todo se arruina, ¡Ya no soporto mas esta mala suerte! Grito Adrien mientras pateaba un cubo de basura, el cual acabo golpeando un auto y activando la alarma del mismo.

-Vaya, si que tienes mala suerte. Exclamo Plagg.

-No puedo creerlo. Dijo el modelo mientras golpeaba su cara con su palma.

-¿Adrien? Pregunto una voz de repente, ocasionando que el kwami de la destrucción se ocultara en la camisa del joven Agreste.

-¿Eh, quien anda ahí? Pregunto Adrien mientras miraba hacia todas partes intentando encontrar la fuente de esa voz.

-Aquí arriba. Dijo la voz misteriosa Adrien alzó su mirada y entonces la vio, era nada mas ni nada menos que Marinette, quien le hablaba desde su balcón.

-¿Marinette, que haces ahí? Pregunto confuso Adrien.

-Aquí vivo. Respondió simplemente Marinette. Entonces Adrien dirigió su mirada a su alrededor y diviso que estaba a unos pasos de la panadería Dupain-Cheng, y se sintió tremendamente estúpido por la pregunta que había hecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde solo, sucedió algo malo? Preguntó preocupada Marinette.

-¿Qué? No, no paso nada, solo estaba dando un paseo, si eso es, un paseo nocturno. Adrien era un pésimo mentiroso, pero ni siquiera Lila podría convencer a alguien con esa excusa dadas las circunstancias. Sin embargo el modelo no obtuvo respuesta a su mentira ya que la diseñadora se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto.

-Supongo que la convencí, debería ir a casa ahora, con un poco de suerte seguirán dormidos, "con un poco de suerte", ¿A quién quiero engañar? Adrien se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, cuando antes de siquiera poder dar un paso la puerta de la panadería se abrió.

-Entra por favor. Pidió Marinette mientras evitaba mirar al rubio a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Pregunto desconcertado Adrien.

-Porque es obvio que algo no está bien y que necesitas a alguien ahora. Respondió Marinette con su vista aun fija en el suelo.

-Marinette no es necesario, de verdad todo está bien. El joven Agreste continúo empecinado en restarle importancia a su situación.

-¡Adrien Agreste Graham de Vanily, vas a entrar en la panadería ahora mismo y me vas a decir qué demonios provoco que estuvieras pateando botes de basura a mas de tres kilómetros de tu casa en plena madrugada, porque la noche es oscura, está comenzando a hacer mucho frio y es muy tarde para que me tengas que hacer seguir gritando! Finalmente Marinette miro fijamente a Adrien, pero sus ojos no reflejaban nada más que desesperación, bajo ningún concepto lo dejaría regresarse solo a su casa a pie, al igual que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras el amor de su vida estaba sufriendo, aunque no supiera el porqué.

-De inmediato. Exclamo aterrado Adrien mientras entraba a la panadería, decir que nunca había visto a su amiga tan enfadada era intrascendente, lo que al modelo verdaderamente lo sorprendió fue que el no creía que Marinette fuera si quiera capaz de enojarse tanto.

**Nota del autor: **Honestamente desconozco si el segundo apellido de Adrien es Graham de Vanily, pero necesitaba alargar su nombre para enfatizar la rabia de Marinette, así que opte por agregarle el apellido de su tía, asumiendo que es el mismo de su madre, pido disculpas de antemano si en realidad es el apellido del padre de Félix.


	7. Dulce o Kwami

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes presentados en esta historia son propiedad de Thomas Astruc y Zag Entertainment, obra creada sin fines de lucro.

**Dulce o Kwami**

Adrien entró en la panadería mientras seguía a Marinette, todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, a excepción de la que procedía de la habitación de la diseñadora, cosa bastante lógica considerando la hora, los adolescentes extremaron precauciones para evitar hacer ruido hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Marinette y se sentaron uno frente al otro en el suelo de la misma.

-Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, ¿Que fue lo que pasó? Pregunto sin dar más rodeos Marinette. Adrien se limito a desviar su mirada mientras frotaba su brazo izquierdo con el derecho, claramente el chico estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hablar.

-¿Adrien, estas bien? Inquirió preocupada Marinette.

-No, no lo estoy. Soltó derrotado el joven Agreste.

-¿Que sucedió? Pensaba que ibas a estar divirtiéndote con Nino en tu pijamada. Replico la chica de las coletas.

-Ese es el problema, la pijamada salió mal, horriblemente mal. Expreso el modelo mientras oscurecía su semblante.

-¿Acaso Nino y tu tuvieron una pelea? Teorizo curiosa Marinette.

-No, pero Alya y tu sí. Dijo Adrien finalmente levantando su mirada.

-¿Y cómo pudo haberte afectado eso? Marinette no podía estar más confusa por las vagas respuestas de su compañero de clases.

-Supongo que no tengo más opción que contarte todo. Expreso el modelo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y emitía un suspiro de resignación.

Marinette estaba verdaderamente intrigada por la situación, cuando decidió quedarse hasta tarde, aprovechando el inminente fin de semana, con el propósito de completar algunos bocetos de sus diseños, lo último que se esperaba era escuchar un estruendo metálico seguido de la alarma de un auto, razón por la cual decidió asomarse a su balcón, alerta de la posible presencia de un akuma, solo para encontrarse que el causante de ese caos nocturno era nada más ni nada menos que Adrien Agreste, la inverosimilitud de la situación despertó una preocupación tan grande en la franco-china que incluso hizo desaparecer su habitual nerviosismo ante el rubio, nerviosismo que conforme la plática entre ellos se fue volviendo más "amena", poco a poco iba regresando a la peli azul.

-Te escucho. Fue lo único que respondió Marinette, a la espera de la historia de cómo el amor de su vida acabo entrando a su habitación en plena madrugada. -Tengo la peor suerte del mundo y el que sea un desastre para hacer planes no ayuda en lo absoluto, todo lo que quería era un pijamada normal, poder comportarme como un chico común y divertirme con mis amigos solo por una noche, pero todo salió mal. Descargo el rubio mientras continuaba recostado en el suelo.

-Adrien, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? No me digas que alguien tuvo un accidente, o peor, que un akuma ataco tu casa. Exclamo preocupada Marinette.

-¿Qué? No, para nada, todos están bien y la casa también lo está, o al menos lo estaba cuando me escapé. Respondió Adrien.

-Espera, ¿te escapaste de tu propia pijamada, por qué hiciste eso? Cuestiono confusa la diseñadora.

Adrien se tomo unos segundos para meditar cuales serian las mejores palabras para describir su noche, una vez que creyó encontrarlas, se volvió a sentar y miro fijamente a Marinette. -Luego de que me dieras la idea de la pijamada inmediatamente invite a Nino, pero él me respondió que Alya y el ya habían decidido pasar la noche juntos, lo cual era perfecto. Comenzó a relatar los sucesos el joven Agreste.

-¿Lo era? Marinette no comprendía porque el que Nino rechazara la invitación de Adrien podía llegar a ser algo positivo.

-Sí, porque en ese momento recordé que Alya y tu habían discutido, así que le dije a Nino que no había problema en que viniera con Alya y le pedí que ella trajera una amiga para así no aburrirse, pensaba que si Alya y tu venían a la pijamada se divertirían juntas y podrían hacer las paces, pero…

-Alya no me dijo nada acerca de tu pijamada. Interrumpió inconscientemente la peli azul. -Pero si acató mi petición. Añadió Adrien.

-¿A quién invito? Pregunto curiosa Marinette.

-A Lila. Respondió simplemente Adrien.

-¿Qué? Marinette estaba perpleja, al punto de que no podía decidir si debía sentirse triste porque su mejor amiga prefirió elegir a Lila, o enfurecerse porque la italiana pasaría toda esta noche en casa de Adrien.

-Ahora sé que fui un iluso al dejar la invitación de Alya al azar, tendría que haberte invitado directamente por mi cuenta. Dijo el modelo mientras bajaba su cabeza abatido. Marinette se obligo a si misma a relajarse, para no mostrar ante Adrien lo dolida que estaba al enterarse de que su mejor amiga hubiera preferido invitar a Lila, mas aun sabiendo lo mucho que le hubiera ilusionado poder pasar toda la noche con el chico de sus sueños, sin embargo la peli azul priorizó intentar evitar que Adrien se sintiera peor consigo mismo.

-No tienes porque culparte Adrien, no sabias lo que Alya iba a hacer, además yo no habría podido asistir de todas formas, acabe ayudando en la panadería hasta las diez y luego tuve que terminar unos bocetos que me quedaban pendientes. Aunque lo dicho por Marinette fue la verdad, ella sabía que hubiera abandonado todo por asistir a la pijamada, lo que ocasiono que su no mentira se sintiera igualmente como una.

-¿Es por eso que estabas despierta tan tarde? Pregunto Adrien, queriendo asegurarse de que al menos no había sido responsable de perturbar el sueño de su amiga.

-Así es, de hecho ni siquiera tuve tiempo para bañarme, estaba a punto de hacerlo e irme a dormir cuando te escuche. Añadió la diseñadora, mientras se sonrojaba fruto de la vergüenza que le produjo hablar de su higiene personal.

-Ya veo, de verdad que lamento mucho haberte molestado, pero estaba tan frustrado por lo que paso, que simplemente no pude contener mi rabia, todo lo que quería era una pijamada normal. Se explayo con tristeza el joven Agreste.

En ese momento una idea surgió en la mente de Marinette, dadas las circunstancias y lo decepcionado que Adrien estaba después de que su noche fuera arruinada por Lila, que tal si y solo si…

-¿Y si hacemos la pijamada de todas formas? Propuso de la nada la diseñadora.

-¿Que dijiste? Adrien necesitaba volver a escuchar las palabras de Marinette, para asegurarse de que sus oídos no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-Si de verdad es algo tan importante para ti podríamos hacerla aquí de todos modos, aunque so… solo seriamos t… tú y yo. Las mejillas de la diseñadora empezaron a padecer un notorio enrojecimiento, ante la idea de que Adrien y ella pasen toda la noche juntos, en su habitación, solos.

-No sería justo, agradezco tus intenciones Marinette, pero ya e arruinado tu noche lo suficiente como para hacerte realizar una pijamada solo para mi entretenimiento. Respondió Adrien, si bien la idea le había resultado ilusionante, sentía que no sería correcto arrastrar a Marinette a eso.

-No la has arruinado, como te dije estaba despierta de todas formas, además lo de tu pijamada fue mi idea, así que es justo que asuma la responsabilidad y te enseñe como hacer una apropiadamente. Contesto la chica de las coletas.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mi? Pregunto incrédulo el modelo.

-Por supuesto, haría cualquier cosa por ti… ¡como amigos! Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos. Marinette intento rectificar su desliz con una risa nerviosa, esperando que su invitado no reparara en las implicaciones de sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias, sin dudas eres la mejor Mari. Le agradeció Adrien con una radiante sonrisa. El rostro de Marinette estaba literalmente ardiendo, la joven no podía resistir los cumplidos del rubio, mucho menos si iban acompañados de una sonrisa tan perfecta.

-No hay de que. Susurro Marinette mientas agachaba su cabeza producto de la vergüenza que sentía. -Entonces si vamos a hacer una pijamada apropiadamente, ¿por dónde empezamos? Cuestiono expectante el joven Agreste.

-Bueno, dado que es tarde e improvisado habrá cosas que tendremos que cortar, pero podríamos empezar por ponernos los pijamas supongo. Propuso la franco-china mientras repasaba mentalmente los sucesos naturales de las pijamadas.

-Eso tiene sentido, pero no traje mi pijama conmigo y dudo que tengas alguno que yo pueda u…Repentinamente Adrien vio interrumpidas sus palabras por el sonido de un gruñido, gruñido que provenía de su estomago.

Marinette estaba perpleja y no atino a hacer otra cosa, más que mirar fijamente al rubio con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Adrien, ¿acaso no comiste nada en toda la noche? Pregunto Marinette.

-Por supuesto que no, técnicamente no comí nada en todo el dia. Respondió con una mala broma Adrien.

-¿Qué dijiste? La sola idea de que Adrien llevara todo el dia en ayunas descoloco a Marinette.

-Bueno esta mañana tuve una sesión de fotos así que me perdí el almuerzo, en la tarde me concentre tanto en organizar la pijamada que olvide comer algo y ya sabes lo que sucedió en la noche. Respondió el modelo.

-Esta bien, vamos a hacer esto, iré abajo por la cena de hoy, te recalentare las sobras de nuestra cena para que comas, además traeré algo de la panadería para que tengamos ambos durante la noche, mientras busca en mi armario algo que puedas usar como pijama, no tengo mucha ropa de hombre pero hay algún que otro diseño guardado ahí, aunque no sea la gran cosa. Explico Marinette mientras le indicaba la dirección del armario al modelo.

-Marinette te lo agradezco pero…Nuevamente Adrien se vio interrumpido.

-No te atrevas a decir que "es mucha molestia", porque no lo es, además querías saber cómo empezar una pijamada, bueno la respuesta es pijamas y comida. Dijo Marinette mientras salía de la habitación sin darle oportunidad a Adrien de replicarle.

-Parece que tu noche acaba de mejorar, ¿no lo crees? Preguntó Plagg con una sonrisa traviesa.

-En efecto Marinette sin dudas es una fantástica amiga. Dijo Adrien mientras rebuscaba en el armario algún conjunto de su talla.

-De verdad que eres un caso perdido. Murmuró el kwami de la destrucción ante las palabras de su portador.

-¿Estas segura de esto Marinette? Preguntó Tikki, mientras observaba a su portadora recalentar las sobras de quiche en el horno.

-Sé que es algo abrupto, pero Adrien lo necesita. Respondió Marinette, a la par que tomaba unos cuantos croissants, para llevar a su habitación.

-Así parece, además es una buena oportunidad para ti ¿No lo crees así Marinette? La pregunta retorica de Tikki vino acompañada por una ligera risa, cosa que no hizo más que avergonzar a la diseñadora, incluso más de lo que ya estaba.

-Este no es momento para eso Tikki, Adrien necesita que este centrada y eso haré. Respondió con "decisión" Marinette, asegurándose de darle la espalda a su kwami en todo momento, para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo.

El horno termino de hacer su trabajo y Marinette retiro las sobras de quiche, la porción no era muy abundante, pero debería ser suficiente para una sola persona, luego sirvió dos vasos con jugo de naranja y se comenzó a beber uno antes de emprender su regreso a su habitación. Tikki sabía que la reacción de su portadora no había sido genuina, y por supuesto que no lo fue, es Marinette de quien estábamos hablando, ella nunca podría mantener la calma ante esas palabras, a la kwami polka no le hacía mucha gracia que le mintieran a la cara, y mucho menos viniendo de una portadora, fue entonces que la pequeña diosa de la creación tuvo una idea, una idea que probablemente sería más propia de su contraparte gatuna, pero aun así decidió ponerla en acción, después de todo ella también merecía divertirse de vez en cuando. Tikki espero a que Marinette volviera a dar otro sorbo a su vaso para comenzar a hablarle con una magistralmente fingida inocencia.

-Debo decir que me sorprende lo bien que lo estas manejando Marinette, quiero decir Adrien está en tu habitación. Marinette asintió mientras bebía su jugo.

-Solo. Marinette asintió mientras bebía su jugo.

-En plena madrugada. Marinette asintió mientras bebía su jugo.

-Con el completo desconocimiento de tus padres. Marinette asintió mientras bebía su jugo.

-Con la intención de permanecer hasta que sea de mañana. Marinette asintió mientras bebía su jugo.

-Desnudo. Marinette se vio obligada a hacer un esfuerzo titánico para evitar ahogarse mientras se mantenía en silencio, para no despertar a sus padres, después de las palabras de su kwami. Tikki no pudo evitar empezar a reírse de la reacción de la flamante guardiana, su plan había resultado un rotundo éxito.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso? Cuestiono la franco-china, una vez superada su abrupta asfixia.

-Bueno, le dijiste a Adrien que se ponga uno de tus diseños para la pijamada, y dado a que no va a salir de tu habitación para evitar hacer ruido y que no puede ponerse el pijama sin deshacerse de su ropa primero. Tikki no pudo terminar su detallada descripción de los ellos, porque Marinette se encargo de aportar el final.

-Adrien está en mi cuarto des-nu-do. Acotó la diseñadora a punto de sufrir un colapso. -Brillante deducción Marinette. Se burlo Tikki. Antes de que Marinette pudiera estallar por la situación recibió un mensaje de texto.

ADRIEN-Ya estoy vestido puedes subir.

La joven guardiana agradeció ese mensaje, porque le permitió volver a la realidad antes de perder el control de sus fantasías y más importante aun del volumen de su voz.

TÚ-Ya voy.

Marinette entro a su cuarto cargando dos vasos, una botella de jugo, y una bandeja con la quiche y los croissants, carga que casi deja caer al ver a Adrien sentado con sus piernas cruzadas y vistiendo una camiseta verde con el bordado de un gato en blanco y unos shorts lilas, acompañados por sus pies completamente descalzos, no solo la impacto el hecho de que Adrien estuviera luciendo uno de sus diseños mas básicos, sino que en efecto el modelo se había desvestido en su cuarto.

-Vaya se ve delicioso. Comentó Adrien mientras la ayudaba a colocar la bandeja y los vasos en el suelo.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado, sé que no es como la alta cocina que acostumbras comer. Le dijo Marinette mientras servía el jugo en los vasos.

-¿Bromeas? La comida que cocinan tus padres es de primer nivel. Respondió el rubio mientras comía un trozo de quiche.

-Entonces come cuanto quieras. Dijo la franco-china con una sonrisa, producto de las alabanzas del rubio hacia sus padres.

-Por cierto, yo ya estoy preparado, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? Preguntó el modelo.

-¿Qué hay de qué? Repreguntó confusa la diseñadora. -Me refiero a tu pijama, ¿O es que acaso no piensas usar uno? Señalo Adrien.

-Ah eso, veraz puedo ponerme uno, pero con todo el trabajo que tuve hoy, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de bañarme. La voz de Marinette se fue apagando conforme terminaba su oración, avergonzada por tener que decirle eso al amor de su vida.

-En ese caso hazlo, no me molesta esperar. Respondió con la más pura inocencia Adrien, a la par que le sonreirá a la peli azul.

-¿Estas seguro? Cuestionó Marinette.

-Por supuesto, después de todo esta es tu casa, además puedo usar el tiempo para buscar en internet que cosas se suelen hacer en una pijamada. Insistió el portador de la destrucción mientras señalaba su teléfono.

-Por lo general se ven películas y se juegan juegos. Le explicó la peli azul. -En ese caso buscare los mejores juegos que haya. Prometió el rubio.

-De acuerdo, prometo que no me tardaré. Dicho esto Marinette tomo su pijama del armario y salió de su habitación en dirección al baño.

-Vaya que tienes agallas niño. Le "felicitó" Plagg.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Preguntó extrañado Adrien.

-A que enviaste a tu amiguita a que se dé un baño a escasos metros de ti. Respondió con una sonrisa socarrona el kwami.

-¡Plagg! No es para nada lo que estas pensando y no me gusta que trates a Marinette así, aunque al menos no la llamaste mi novia esta vez. Le reprendió Adrien.

-Claro que no, si fuera tu novia te habría aconsejado que la acompañaras a la ducha. El rostro de Adrien se enrojeció a raíz de esas palabras, aunque ni siquiera él podía saber si era producto de la vergüenza o de la furia hacia su kwami, sea cual fuera la razón, las carcajadas de Plagg no se hicieron esperar.

-Ya cállate de una vez, necesito concentrarme en buscar juegos de pijamada. Dijo el rubio dirigiendo toda su atención a su teléfono, para así no tener que seguir soportando a su kwami.

-Como digas "Romeo", pero si me permites una sugerencia, ¿Por qué no intentas con "el juego de la botella"?. El "consejo" de Plagg vino acompañado por la exasperante risa de este.

-¿Es divertido? Inquirió curioso el modelo.

-¿Lo estas preguntando en serio? Cuestionó desconcertado Plagg. Adrien se limitó a asentirle a su kwami. -Sabes chico, le quitas la gracia a mis chistes. Se quejó molesto Plagg. Adrien se apresuro a buscar información acerca del susodicho "juego de la botella".

-¡Plagg! Le recriminó Adrien con una notable mueca de enfado.

-Retiro lo dicho tu reacción retardada es incluso más graciosa. Expresó Plagg entre carcajadas. Adrien optó, esta vez sí, por ignorar por completo al felino ancestral, para continuar buscando juegos para pijamadas, juegos que de hecho Marinette y el si pudieran jugar.

-Creo que encontré el juego perfecto. Exclamo el rubio con entusiasmo.

-¿Y cuál es? Preguntó Marinette. Adrien había estado tan concentrado en ignorar su alrededor, después del disgusto que le provocó Plagg, que ni siquiera había notado que la chica había regresado.

-Te soltaste el cabello. Señalo Adrien.

-Ah sí, es solo que cuesta un poco atarlo cuando estoy recién duchada. Respondió sonrojada Marinette.

-Pensé que tu pijama tenía un pantalón largo. Comentó Adrien observando que la peli azul vestía la misma camiseta que usó en plena calle el dia de "Gorizilla", pero esta vez iba acompañada por unos shorts rosa pálido.

-Lo tenía, pero olvide lavarlo y estos son el único reemplazo que tengo. Marinette estaba preocupada, si bien era un alivio que Adrien ya la había visto en pijama, aun y si en ese momento no lo considero así, no sabía que pensaría de la variante en su conjunto, incluso temía que la considerara indecente por vestirse para pasar la noche con un chico.

-Te queda mejor así, tienes unas buenas piernas, se ve que haces mucho ejercicio. La alagó el modelo.

-Eh...eh bu...bueno tu sabes ayudo mucho en la carpintería PANADERIA, si eso en la panadería, y me encargo de algunas enmiendas, ENTREGAS, lo siento por favor no me odies por ser torpe. Suplicó la peli azul poniendo sus palmas juntas y agachando su cabeza, el que Adrien Agreste, él Adrien Agreste, su no ahora, pero tal vez en un futuro, con mucha suerte, teniendo el apoyo de un ángel de la guarda, conjurando magia negra, probable novio, alabase una parte de su anatomía había sido demasiado para la frágil psique de la diseñadora, tanto que ni siquiera consideró que la tonificación de sus miembros inferiores, se debía en realidad a su trabajo como Ladybug.

-Nunca podría odiarte por eso Mari, además a veces es divertido cuando lo haces. La tranquilizó el rubio con una suave risa.

Marinette quedaba embelesada cada vez que escuchaba a Adrien llamarla así, pero logró hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, para retomar su pregunta original.

-¿Y cuál era el juego? Inquirió la franco-china.

-Verdad o reto. Respondió Adrien con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nota del autor: se que Adrien ya uso diseños de Marinette antes y también se que en Reflekdoll, él se vistió en su habitación, pero decidí que de vez en cuando podría tomarme unas licencias con los personajes, no es que Reflekdoll no pasó, sino que es mas como que esta vez el hecho de estar solos causó un mayor impacto en Marinette.


End file.
